The Abyss Of Love is Unknown
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Tokoyami and Komori have developed a weird friendship since the Joint Training Arc. Komori has developed something of a Crush on Tokoyami. We will see how it goes for the two.
1. Annoyance st It's Finest

Both Class 1A and 1B were hanging out with each other after the Joint Training they just completed. Tokoyami being a loner strayed away from the group and sat on the couch minding his business . However, a certain person couldn't leave him alone. "Hello!" the girl said into his ear. Tokoyami jumped slightly to see Kinoko Komori right in his face. He still was uneasy about h er since she choked him with mushrooms. He returned the greeting as she took a seat rather close to Tokoyami.

"Do you have any pictures of Hawks?" Komori asked Tokoyami with a sly glimmer in her eyes. Tokoyami gave her a side stare before replying. "No" rather blatantly. She seemed a bit upset but moved on rather quickly. "So, what is Hawks like on the field?" She asked with rapid fire succession. Tokoyami sighed and replied, "He is rather quick with his work. He prefers his free time but is willing to put in a lot of work." Tokoyami said. "So you both work fast on your assignments?" She asked again. "I am a bit slower compared to Hawks, so I have to increase my speed with my Dark Fallen Angel." Komori asked another question related to Hawks again and again.

This was a common trend for Kinoko Komori to ask Tokoyami about Hawks. To Tokoyami however, it was quite frustrating .

"****It isn't that bad Fumikage." ****Dark Shadow reasoned with Tokoyami. "You don't think it isn't bad because you're not the person she is constantly talking about Hawks about." Tokoyami rebutted. "****He is probably her idol you know; you can't just dismiss her like that it is pretty rude." ****Dark Shadow stated. Tokoyami just rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

Class 1A was just dismissed from class as the Jet-Black hero walked to the dorms to prepare for his work study. Before he could get into his dorm, he was stopped by the mushroom quirk user. "Hey Fumikage !" She cheerfully shouted at him . "I don't recall giving you permission to call me by my first name Komori." Tokoyami said blushing. "Come on, we are like friends already so it shouldn't matter right? You can call me Kinoko if it makes you feel better." She winked at him. Tokoyami's blush was much more pronounced on his face as he averted his eyes away from the girl.

"That won't be necessary, I rather call you by your last name." He said returning her gaze. "Okay, whatever suits you. Anyways, I have a question about Hawks again." She said with a slight bounce in her step. Tokoyami let out an audible groan. "What would you like to know?" He muttered out slightly. Komori ignoring the social cues Tokoyami was giving off asked "What is his favorite food?" "Fried Chicken." He replied quickly. "Wow that's so cool! Is it yours?" She asked. "No, I personally enjoy apples." Tokoyami replied. "Hmmm... That is interesting." Komori stated before walking away. "****I can see where you are coming from. She is quite annoying, but harmless I suppose****" Dark Shadow said as he popped out of his body. Tokoyami shot him a dirty look before Dark Shadow spoke again. "****Okay okay so maybe she isn't harmless****." Dark Shadow back tracked.

Tokoyami just ignored the statement and went to prepare for his work study.

**__* A Few Hours Later*__**__

"****God Hawks made us put in some work today." ****Dark Shadow complained as he was holding his arm like it was broken. "Dark Shadow it wasn't a tiresome day and you know it wasn't." Tokoyami disregarded his quirk's complaints. "****I know but, I am so tired.****" Dark Shadow steadily complains. "Just return back to my body." Tokoyami commanded not wanting to hear another word. Dark Shadow complied and went into his masters body.

Tokoyami steps on U.A. campus and was about to make a turn until he heard the faint voice of Komori. He peaked around the corner of the dorms to see Komori with Setsuna.

He sees them talking to each other, but just ignores it before he hears a key phrase. "Just ask him, the worst he can say is no." Tokoyami stopped and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. "I know but all I do is just ask about Hawks. That is just the only eay I know how to open a conversation with him." Komori slightly shouted back while blushing. Tokoyami's face just went red and he took a much longer way to get back to his dorm.

****"Shit just got weird now didn't it."**** Dark Shadow laughed in his head. Tokoyami told him to shut up while he had a huge blush across his face and beak.

Actions


	2. Take A Thought Trip

**I had 2 chapters already up on archiveofourown so I'm uploading both off the bat.**

Tokoyami nearly bolted to the sanction of his dark room to think. He dropped everything and just collapsed on his bed in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do about this?" Tokoyami thought. "****Ask her out of course." ****Dark Shadow stated. Tokoyami jolted his eyes open and started at his quirk floating around his room.

"I thought you said you were tired." Tokoyami stated. "****Don't try to change the subject now. We gotta********ask out Komori!" ****Dark Shadow moved towards Tokoyami and attempted to push him out of his bed. "Stop it, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami pushed back his quirk. "****Come on,********it will be fun." ****Dark Shadow dragging Tokoyami by his legs.

"Listen, I just want to be alone with my thought!" Tokoyami shouted. He looked at Dark Shadow with a look that oozed malice.

Dark Shadow releases Tokoyami with a defeated look on his face. Dark Shadow slinks back into Tokoyami's body without any argument.

Fumikage readjust himself in his bed and closes his eyes to think. His cleared his mind of everything to focus.

__How do I feel about Komori? __

__She is annoying and only cares about my connection to Hawks. __

__But she said it was only to get closer to me. __

__I can see her logic even if it was naive of her . __

__Do I find her attractive? __

__She is cute in a weird way. __

__She always has that smile of evil intent that is surprisingly__ __aro-__

__No! Don't think like that! I won't be lumped in with that purple imp. __

Tokoyami opened his eyes to take a deep breath before going back in.

__She still scared me since the Joint Training Arc. __

__How do I know she was telling the truth? __

__Could this be an elaborate setup for something I cannot foresee ? __

__Maybe it is for the best if I keep my distance from her. __

__Then again maybe- __

__****DUDE SHE LIKES YOU, NOBODY IS OUT TO GET YOU JUST ASK HER OUT! ****__

__****FUCK! ****__

Tokoyami popped up from the chastising from his quirk. He was on alert mode before Dark Shadow came back out.

"****Stop being scared or nervous or whatever emotion you are feeling. Just ask her out! You never know until you try." ****

Hopefully you will leave a review


End file.
